Not as Innocent as I Thought
by GranuaileEmrys
Summary: Tumblr prompt: bananas. Sherlock decides to be nice and get with John by cleaning the house and getting the shopping. He ends up playing with a banana to turn John on. sexy time occurs. plot? what plot? just a short oneshot about our two favorite characters.


**AN: So guys I'm back at writing again. However, I haven't been writing in a while so it may take me a bit to get back into the hang of things. I hope you enjoy this short Johnlock fic that I was prompted to write. Sorry about any mistakes, I'm in the midst of finding a beta. So read and review.**

**G **

I walked into the flat to see Sherlock lying on the couch. I noticed that he was in the same position that I left him in when I left this morning. He probably hadn't moved all day. I never understood how he could stay in one place, without moving, for so long. I suppose it was just Sherlock being Sherlock. I figured that the shopping hand't been done so I entered the kitchen prepared to make a list. I stopped short and stared at the kitchen. The room was spotless. There was no chemistry set on the table and the counter tops looked like they were actually washed. I hesitantly walked to the fridge. I expected some experiment or body part in there, but there was only food when I opened it. There wasn't a jar of toes or a head, only food. I couldn't help but stare in shock.

"You know," Sherlock said from behind me "The door is meant to keep the cold in. If you keep it open than the cold leaves the fridge." I closed the door an turned to see him a lot closer than I expected. I blushed and looked slightly away. "Of course, if your plan is to waste all the food I just bought then go ahead with your plan."

"Uh, no, that - uh- that wasn't my plan. I was just surprised that you bought food. Did you do all this cleaning too? Is all the food edible?"

"Yes," He said and stared intently at me. I watched his tongue as it wet his lips. Oh those lips. No John, you can't think about that. I had no doubt in my mind that Sherlock knew about my feelings. Fuck, he knew I liked him before I even realized that I liked him. He's a genius that sees everything. You can't hide something from him. Especially not something like this. Of course I had to fall for him. I had to fall for the sexiest asexual sociopath in the history of the world. 'I'm married to my work.' I believe is what he said.I looked back at him to see that he was still watching me, however, he had a look in his eyes but it was gone before I could figure out what it was. He turned to walk away and grabbed a banana on his way to the living room.

I took a moment to compose myself, grabbed a beer, and walked out to the living room as well. I took my seat across from Sherlock while taking a sip of my beer. I reached out to grab the paper when I heard the most amazing sound coming from Sherlock. I looked up at him to see if it was my imagination. I looked just in time to see him suck the tip of the banana in his mouth and moan again. He had his eyes closed and I tried to look away but it was futile. He pulled off and his eyes flashed open to look at me. I was already semi-hard at this point but his lust filled eyes pushed me further into a state of arousal. I watched as he smirked before taking the whole banana in his mouth. His eyes remained on mine as he moved down the banana. I felt my breath speed up and he must have to because he began to slowly bob his head on the banana.

"W-what are you uh- doing?" I managed to ask. I shifted in my seat to relieve pressure from my straining cock. I watched as Sherlock removed the banana from his mouth and place it on the table beside me. He slowly made his way towards me and he took my beer and placed it on my coffee table. I was shocked that I hand't dropped it while Sherlock was pleasuring the banana.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked me. I looked up at him. He must have read something in my eyes because he suddenly leaned forward and put his hands on either side of my chair. "John, I know you have feelings for me and I know you also desire me. I want to make it clear that I feel the same way. I'm not trying to hurt or embarrass you." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. It was quick but sweet. Unfortunately, after the performance he put on, I was in no mood for sweet.

I put my hand around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He moaned into it and I brought my tongue out to trace his bottom lip. He eagerly invited me in and I started to taste his mouth. We played with each others tongues and moaned into each others mouths. I moaned desperately when he simultaneously straddled my lap and moved his hands to my hair. I pulled back when I needed to breathe.

"Sherlock," I moaned as he pulled my hair in a way to angle my head so that he could attack my neck.

"Yes, my dear?" He whispered into my ear. And began to kiss down my throat. He began to suckle on my collarbone after pulling part of my jumper out of the way.

"Less clothes," I panted. He looked up at me and gave me a mischievous smirk. Without hesitation, he pulled my jumper and the shirt underneath off. I whined as he began to attack my chest. I nearly screamed when he sucked a nipple into his mouth. He began to trace it with his tongue and my hands flew to his head. He chuckled, causing a glorious feeling and I bucked up attempting to gain some friction. Sherlock chuckled again and he pushed down. I threw my head back and moaned so loudly that I was grateful that Mrs. Hudson was out of town. "Please," I didn't know what I was begging for. All I knew was that I needed more. More of Sherlock, more friction, more pleasure, just more. Before I realized it, Sherlock was off of my lap and between my legs, kneeling on the floor. I looked down at him and he smirked back while he began to undo my trousers.

"You look so good like this, John." Sherlock told me. I lifted my hips so that he could easily take my trousers off and he ripped them and my pants off simultaneously. I threw my head back and let a long, embarrassing moan. "hmmm...you're so big. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to suck you like I did the banana?"

"Y-yes. Oh God yes!" I said and threw my head back.

Sherlock's POV

"Y-yes. Oh God yes!" He said. I nearly came just by the sight of him. I smirked and leaned forward and licked the underside of his cock up to the head. I grabbed him at the base and sucked the head into my mouth. I pushed my tongue against the slit and I was rewarded with his hands moving to my hair. I moaned when he pulled my hair slightly. I sucked more into my mouth until I reached the hair at the base of his cock. I nuzzled the hairs. His moan was fantastic. I pulled back so that I could breathe and then dove back in. I spent a good amount of time bobbing my head.

"I-I'm gonna come!" he gasped. I pulled back and he whined at the denial of his orgasm.

"Sorry baby, but you're not gonna come until I'm inside of you." I told him with a smirk.

"Please don't tease, Sher. I've wanted you for so long!" John said while he bucked up for some sort of friction.

"Hmm I won't tease. There's plenty of time to tease next time." I said. I quickly stood and pulled him with me. I laid him on the floor and ran to my bedroom to grab the lube that was in the nightstand next to my bed. I ran back to the living room to see John laying on the floor and playing with himself. I groaned at the sight and rushed forward. I got on my knees between his thighs and leaned in for a quick kiss. I pulled away, opened the bottle of lube, and coated my fingers in the liquid.

"Need you now. No need for that...please!" John whined when he felt the first finger massage his hole.

"I'm not gong to risk inflicting pain on you. You will just have to wait until I have fully stretched you." I told him. I pushed the finger in and waited for a second. When I felt the muscles relax, I started to thrust my finger in and out. I watched my finger disappear into John and wished I could taste the most intimate part of my lover. I would have to insure that I can taste next time. I pulled the finger out and pushed in two fingers. John groaned greedily and I began to stretch John. When I believed that he was stretched enough, I pulled my fingers out and grabbed the lube again. I covered my cock in the lube quickly and lined up with John's entrance.

"John, are you sure about this?" I asked him, unsure.

"Sher, if you don't put your large prick in me this second, I will have to murder you." He said with a glare. I smiled and pushed all the way. John threw his head back and screamed. "SHERLOCK!"

"Do you like that baby? Hmm? You're so tight. Oh! I won't last long." I said into John's ear as I began to thrust.

"Me either. Harder! Please Sher. Need more." Who was I to deny John's request. I began to thrust harder and faster. I pushed the fringe out of his eyes. He looked up at me and I could see tears forming in his eyes. I began to stop but he put his ankles around my waist and pulled me closer. "Don't you dare stop Sherlock." I kept thrusting. When the tears began to fall, I shifted my weight to one arm and wiped the tears away with my thumb.

"I'm close John." I say as my thrusts become erratic. I reach down and start to pull at his cock.

"Me too. Oh God! Im coming! OH SHERLOCK!" He yells and I feel his walls clench around me while my fist and his stomach is covered in his cum. I thrust a few more times until I follow my lover in orgasm.

"JOHN!" I yell as I come. After a few seconds of caching my breath I pull out and fall to the side of John. I turned my head to look at John only to see him watching me in turn.

"I lo- um - well- I mean-" John began to stutter. I put my finger over his mouth.

"I love you too, John." I say and I watch as his eyes light up and a smile form on his face. I smiled back. I groaned as I stood up and turned to my love. "Come on love, Let's go cuddle in a bed. I promise there are no experiments in my room. That's what people do right?" I asked self-consciously.

"Yes it is. I'm very happy that you put so much effort in trying to please me, but remember Sherlock. I fell in love with you while you were being your usual annoying self." He said as he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck before resting his head there. "Who would've thought that-yawn- bananas weren't so innocent." With that I pulled John to my bed where we fell asleep where we would stay for the next few days.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think. Be honest. Again sorry about any mistakes. Oh, and for anyone who is reading my Confusions... Story, I plan on updating soon. I'm working on chapter four now. **

**G**


End file.
